Le Berceau des Condannés
by Lotus-en-Bulle
Summary: Voici une éniène version de la vie palpitante des Maraudeurs et de Hogwarts durant les années 70! Non plus sérieusement je vous livre ma version de leur histoire. Bizz
1. L'enfance d'un maraudeur

_Disclamer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Lady Rowling_

**LE BERCEAU DES CONDANNES**

_Chapitre 1 : L'enfance d'un Maraudeur_

Voilà. Ces personnages vont vous jouer l'histoire de Sirius. Sirius, c'est le grand maigre qui est assis là-bas et qui ne dit rien. Il regarde droit devant lui. Il pense. Il pense qu'il va être Sirius tout à l'heure, qu'il va surgir soudain du maigre jeune garçon noiraud et renfermé que personne ne prenait au sérieux dans sa famille et se dresser seul face au monde, seul en face de Procyon, son grand-père, le patriarche familiale. Il pense qu'il va peut-être mourir, qu'il est jeune et que lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé vivre. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il s'appelle Sirius et il va falloir qu'il joue son rôle jusqu'au bout… Et, depuis qu'il est arrivé, il sent qu'il s'éloigne à une vitesse vertigineuse de son frère Regulus, qui bavarde et rit avec une jeune fille, de nous tous, qui somme là bien tranquille à le regarder, de nous qui n'avons pas à les affronter ce soir.  
La jeune fille qui parle avec le brun, et bien heureux Regulus, c'est Bellatrix, la cousine de Sirius. Elle est la fiancée de Sirius. Tout la portait vers Regulus : son goût de l'obscure et du mal, son goût des potions et de leur réussite, son sarcasme aussi, et puis un soir, un soir de bal où elle n'avait dansé qu'avec Regulus, un soir où Regulus avait été éblouissant dans sa nouvelle robe, elle avait été trouver Sirius qui rêvait dans son coin, comme en ce moment, ses bras entourant ses genoux, et lui avait demandé d'être son mari. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Sirius avait levé sans étonnement ses yeux graves sur elle et lui avait dit « oui » avec un petit sourire triste… l'orchestre attaquait une nouvelle danse, Regulus riait aux éclats, là-bas, au milieu des autres filles, et voilà maintenant, elle, elle allait être la femme de Sirius. Elle ne savait pas qu'il ne devait jamais exister de femme de Sirius sur cette terre et que ce titre lui donnait seulement le droit d'être déshonorée.  
Cet homme robuste, aux cheveux blancs, qui médite là, près de son beau-frère, c'est Procyon. C'est le patriarche. Il a des rides, il est fatigué. Il joue au jeu difficile de conduire sa famille. Avant, du temps de Corvus, quand il n'était que le premier personnage de la famille, il aimait la musique, les beaux traités de magie noire, les longues flâneries chez les petites antiquaires de Londres. Mais Corvus est mort et ses fils aussi. Il a laissé ses livres, ses objets, il a retroussé ses manches et il a pris leurs places.  
Quelque fois le soir il est fatigué, et il se demande s'il n'est pas vain de conduire sa famille. Si cela n'est pas un office sordide qu'on doit laisser à d'autre, plus frustre… Et puis, au matin, des problèmes précis se posent, qu'il faut résoudre, et il se lève, tranquille, comme un ouvrier au seuil de sa journée.  
La vielle dame qui tricote, à côté de sa belle-fille qui a élevé les deux petits, c'est Catherine, la femme du grand-père. Elle tricotera pendant tout le conseil jusqu'à ce que son tour vienne de se lever et de trancher. Elle est bonne, digne, aimante. Elle ne lui est d'aucun secoure. Procyon est seul. Seul avec son beau-frère qui est trop petit et qui ne peut rien non plus pour lui.  
Cette fille pâle, là-bas, au fond, qui rêve, adossé sur le mur, solitaire, c'est Narcissa. C'est elle qui viendra annoncer le déshonneur de Bellatrix, sa sœur, tout à l'heure. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas envie de bavarder ni de se mêler aux autres. Elle sait déjà…  
Enfin les trois hommes qui discutent avec animation, les mains dans les poches, ce sont ses fils. Ce ne sont pas de mauvais bougres, deux d'entre eux ont femmes et enfants, et leur propre tracas, mais ils dénigreront Sirius le plus tranquillement u monde ou du moins se tairont. Ils embaument la mort, le luxe et l'intégrisme, ils n'ont qu'une logique suivre leur père. Ce sont des auxiliaires, pas toujours innocents et toujours imbus, de la justice. Pour le moment et jusqu'à ce qu'une autre idéologie émerge, ils sont les auxiliaire de Procyon.  
Et maintenant que vous les connaissez tous, ils vont pouvoir vous jouer leur histoire. Elle commence au moment où Sirius et Narcissa vont recevoir les souhaits de leur famille quant à leur orientation dans leur fréquentation au collège de sorcellerie d'Hogwarts. Seulement ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore c'est que cela marquera leur vie à jamais et qu'ils seront sans doute asservit par cette être dont on parle à mi-mot dans leur famille respective, ce Lord Machin chose. Sirius jette un coup d'œil à Bellatrix, il sait qu'elle a choisit la voie que ses parents lui ont imposée et qu'elle est même allée jusqu'à l'aimer puisque d'une façon ou d'une autre ils devront être ensemble. Elle lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur son jeune frère, Regulus. Sirius se retourne vers ses hommes qui les scrute lui et sa jeune cousine.

« Sirius, Narcissa, vous allez rentrer à Hogwarts, et je tiens à vous dire au nom de toute notre noble famille que nous serons très fiers de vous si vous continuez dans la lignée familiale. Aller à Slytherin représente pour vous la meilleure chance de vous en sortir dans votre vie futur, vous y apprendrez tous ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le maître et ses ambitions, nous comptons sur vous, leur dit gravement Procyon. »

Les deux enfants restèrent silencieux, bien sur ils avaient tous les deux entendus parler de ce "Maître" et si la pâle et effacée Narcissa faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, Sirius lui n'était pas d'accord.

« Grand-père, l'appela Sirius. »

Les adultes présents sursautèrent de même que sa cousine, il n'était pas dans les habitudes familiales que les enfants parlent durant cette cérémonie.

« Oui, répondit le vieil homme.  
-J'aimerais savoir, si, s'il nous arrivait d'intégrer une autre maison vous considérerez cela comme une faute ? Demanda le jeune garçon avec aplomb.  
-Je crains que cela ne soit pas d'actualité, répliqua le vieil homme. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je penses que cela constituerait une faute envers ta lignée.  
-Pourquoi ? Insista Sirius.  
-Parce qu'il en a toujours été ainsi, Sirius, et que ce n'est pas près de changer.  
-Mais et ma cousine Andromeda ? »

Il y eut de sifflement du côté des parents, la grand-mère releva la tête de son ouvrage, sa mère le dévisagea comme s'il venait de dire une grossièreté, seul son oncle Alphard sembla ne pas désapprouver sa témérité.

« Tu n'as pas de cousine de ce nom, lui répliqua très froidement Procyon. Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il en s'adressant aux deux enfants. »

Seulement Sirius ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, revint à la charge.

« Qu'on nous laisse seul ! Ordonna Procyon en tournant son regard furieux vers son petit-fils. »

Ses enfants, leurs femmes et sa douce Catherine, sortirent sans protester, Olga et Antares n'eurent même pas un regard pour leur fils aîné.

« Vient ici, mon garçon, lui dit-il »

La discutions qui suivit, ne fut jamais connu de personne, et son seul témoin fut Narcissa qui s'étant cachée derrière un rideau en entendit tous les détails. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'empressa d'en relater les grandes lignes à sa sœur et que cette dernière en conçut une grande haine pour son malheur cousin.  
Procyon n'avait pas été tendre avec son petit-fils préféré qui venait de lui avouer que ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, c'était être libre de faire ses choix et que même contraint il ne se plierait pas au ordres de cette marionnette noire qui déjà étendait son emprise sur le famille de sang pur aux idées arrêtées. La jeune Bellatrix se sentant déshonorée, tous comme ses parents, rompit ses fiançailles avec son cousin en lui jurant de lui faire subir mille tourments. Le jeune garçon se rendit devant ses parents qui en plus d'être totalement outré était complètement accablé, comment ce petit ange un peu grande gueule mais sans personnalité avait put les mettre dans un tel embarra.  
Le retour à Grimmaurd Square fut silencieux et Sirius passa une semaine, enfermé dans sa chambre, d'où il remarqua des camions de déménagement, les cours commençait dans une semaine et il n'était pas encore allé sur Diagon Alley chercher ses fournitures. Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre lorsque son regard fut attiré par un éclat cuivré, il releva la tête pour voir une jeune fille rousse se diriger vers le manoir qui faisait face au leur au font de la propriété. Elle était suivit d'une grande perche blonde, les deux jeunes filles s'engouffrèrent dans le manoir et il ne les revit pas du reste des vacances. Au bout d'une semaine sa mère vint le chercher pour lui signifier qu'ils allaient aller faire ses courses sur Diagon Alley puis qu'il resterait au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'au départ pour Hogwarts.  
_© JK Rowling & Jean Anouilh_

* * *

Voilà c'est début, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

Prongsynette

_Next access: Une lettre, une rencontre_


	2. une lettre, une rencontre

_Disclamer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Lady Rowling_

**LE BERCEAU DES CONDANNES**

_Chapitre 2 : Une lettre, une rencontre_

« James, courrier ! Raisonna une voix au pied des escaliers qui menait à son repère secret que personne ne connaissait, hormis sa mère, son père, ses grands-parents, sa tante Viviane… en faite que toute le monde connaissait.  
-J'arrive, répondit le garçon en rangeant son sac de bonbons dans sa cachette. »

Il descendit et trouva sa mère, au pied du dit escalier, elle lui souriait malicieusement. Mrs Potter était une grande dame au très long cheveu châtain, toujours coiffé en une couronne tressée à trois niveaux, aux yeux gris vert et au teint légèrement halé. La jeune femme sourit et entraînant son fils dans le salon lui tendit un paquet de parchemin. Il les passa en revu, le premier était de son oncle Ulrich qui lui souhaitait une bonne rentrée à Hogwarts, la seconde de son cousin Arthur, qui lui disait qu'il avait hâte qu'il se retrouve à la rentré, deux autres de ses grands-parents et enfin la lettre qu'il avait guetté tout l'été. Il l'ouvrit proprement et se lança dans une lecture très attentive du parchemin :

_COLLEGE HOGWARTS, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE _

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef.  
Cher Mr Potter Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à Hogwarts collège de magie et sorcellerie.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall Directrice-adjointe._

« Yes ! Hurla le garçonnet. M'man faut envoyer un hibou à Papy Dumbledore et aller sur Diagon Alley, dit-il en se tournant vers ses parents. »

Mr et Mrs Potter était en train de regarder leur petit garçon qui allait bientôt devoir les quitter, Mrs Potter se promis de le kidnapper à chaque vacances et Mr Potter se promis d'épauler sa femme dans sa séparation avec son fils unique.

« James, lui dit gentiment sa mère. Tu ne l'appelleras pas comme ça lorsque tu seras à Hogwarts, j'espère ? »

Le garçonnet lui fit une grand sourire signifiant "Tu ne seras pas là pour le voir" et se précipita sur les genoux de son père qui observait l'échange avec amusement. Il ébouriffa les cheveux désordonnés de son fils et adressa un sourire à son épouse. Matthew Potter était un grand bonhomme aux cheveux chocolat, en perpétuel désordre, aux yeux chocolat, pailletés de doré, et au teint halé, témoin d'une lointaine parenté espagnol. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son fils sauf pour les lunettes, le petit Potter avait hérité de sa maman un vu absolument déplorable, qui le forçait à porter des lunettes depuis son plus jeune âge.

« James tu pourrais me répondre clairement au moins, lui fit remarquer sa mère en boudant.  
-Promis maman, je ne l'appellerais pas comme ça, répondit James en croisant les doigts dans son dos.  
-James William Potter, je veux voir vos deux mains lorsque vous me faite une promesse, lui dit sa mère plus amusée qu'autre chose.  
-Promis, répéta le jeune garçon en sortant ses mains de son dos avec mauvaise grâce.  
-C'est mieux, bon va chercher Durentia, pendant que je prépare la réponse pour Albus, lui demanda Mrs Potter. »

James sauta des genoux de son père pour se rendre dans la volière, où se reposait la chouette de la famille.

« Notre petit garçon a beaucoup grandi, soupira Morgan en s'asseyant à côté de son mari.  
-Oui, mais il reviendra pour les vacances, tu sais ?  
-Je sais mais j'avais espéré d'un certain côté qu'il resterait toujours avec nous.  
-Je sais, lui répondit son époux en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais il faut qu'il voie le monde à travers ses propres yeux et apprenne de ses propres erreurs.  
-En parlant d'erreur, c'est toi qui lui à fourni cette caisse de farce et attrape ? »

Matthew ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer sa femme un peu plus fort dans ses bras lui chatouillant le cou avec sa respiration régulière.

« Matthew ! S'indigna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas très raisonnable.  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Mais enfin tu as pensé aux dégâts qu'il pourrait faire avec cette caisse dans la maison ou à Hogwarts ?  
-Laisse-le s'amuser un peu, il aura bien le temps de devenir sérieux, lui souffla Matthew à l'oreille. »

James déboula dans le salon à ce moment là, il sourit en voyant ses parents enlacés sur le divan, style baroque, ocre, et ses planta devant eux la chouette à son bras. Cette dernière hulula pour signaler sa présence et les époux Potter se séparèrent, Morgan donna à Durentia la lettre et l'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre du salon.

« On va sur Diagon Alley ? Demanda James les yeux emplit de malice.  
-À la fin de la semaine James, lui répondit sa mère en tapotant le coussin à ses côtés pour inviter son fils à les rejoindre sur le divan.  
-J'aurais le droit d'avoir un animal ?  
-Tu n'aimes plus Bel ?  
-Si, si, lui assura James, seulement, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'amener là-bas.  
-C'est qu'il prend un peu de place, l'approuva Matthew.  
-C'est normal chéri, c'est une Licorne, lui rappela Morgan.  
-Alors ? Demanda le garçonnet avec un regard de Cocker neurasthénique. -C'est oui, ma puce, lui répondit sa mère.  
-Chuis pas ta puce, se rebella James.  
-Tu as raison tu es mon petit Jamesie chéri. »

James lui jeta un regard furieux et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon.

« M'man, P'pa, je peux aller voir Peter ? Demanda-t-il avant de sortir.  
-Oui, mais vous ne faites pas de bêtises.  
-Oui, oui, répondit-il en sortant en courant. »

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Morgan Potter, James, Viviane et Arthur Hart et Peter Pettigrow, se rendirent sur Diagon Alley, de bonne heure, car les deux femmes voulaient à tous prix évité de se retrouver prises dans la cohue des derniers jours avant la rentrée. James devait acheter son animal de compagnie, Peter ses robes et Arthur un ou deux livres, Viviane voulait reconstituer son stock d'ingrédient de potion et Morgan devait se rendre au bureau pour remettre un rapport. Une fois les courses faites, Morgan et Viviane laissèrent un peu d'argent aux trois enfants, leur firent promettre de rester sur Diagon Alley et partirent vers leur bureau respectif.  
Viviane Hart était la sœur aînée de Morgan Potter et malgré les dix ans qui les séparaient, lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble on les prenait pour des jumelles. On ne les différenciait que grâce au 5 centimètres que faisait de plus Viviane et aussi un peu grâce à leur coupe de cheveux, encore que la plus part du temps Viviane attachait ses cheveux en un chignon serré qui permettait qu'on la confonde avec sa cadette. Morgan travaillait, comme son mari au niveau 2, Quartier général des Aurors et Viviane niveau 9, Département des mystères.  
Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Quidditch pour admirer les balais. En arrivant devant la boutique ils virent un jeune garçon plutôt maigre, au regard un peu triste qui regardait le nouveau Flèche de bronze 400. Ils se rapprochèrent de la vitrine, et se placèrent aux côtés du garçonnet.

« Salut, lui dit James au bout de quelques minutes. »

Il sursauta, et regarda craintivement autour de lui, pour finir par porter son regard vers un petit brun à lunette, un blondinet, et un autre châtain clair.

« Tu ne veux pas parler ? Lui demanda gentiment le blond, avec une voix couinante.  
-C'est pas grave, lui assura James.  
-Euh !  
-Tu veux venir manger une glace avec nous ? Lui proposa Arthur. »

Dérouté le brun hocha la tête, les trois garçons lui sourirent, et ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Florian Fortarôme. Les trois amis partirent dans une discutions complètement délirante, le brun les écoutait un peu en retrait, au bout d'une dizaine de minute :

« Je m'appelle Sirius, dit-il.  
-James, répondit le garçon à lunette.  
-Peter Pettigrow, le bond.  
-Arthur Hart.  
-Sirius Black, dit-il en souriant.  
-Tu va rentrer à Hogwarts ? »

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Et tu souhaites aller dans quelle maison ? Lui demanda doucement Arthur.  
-Moi je serais à Gryffindor ! Cria James.  
-James, je le sais déjà ça fait un mois que tu nous répète ça en boucle, lui reprocha son cousin.  
-Désolé, répondit le binoclard.  
-Chais pas, répondit Sirius en baissant la tête.  
-T'as des frères et sœurs ? Lui demanda Peter.  
-Oui, ben c'est simple tu iras dans la même maison qu'eux.  
-Mais je veux pas.  
-Pourquoi, t'aimes pas ta famille ?  
-Je veux pas, répéta le brun butté.  
-Moi je devrais me retrouver à Hufflepuff, lui confia Peter. Mais j'aimerais bien être avec James.  
-Qui voudrait se retrouver dans la même maison que cette espèce rare de vaniteux enflé ? Demanda en rigolant Arthur.  
-Eh !  
-Les garçons ! Les appela une voix féminine. »

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers Viviane qui arrivait vers eux essoufflée. Morgan suivait d'un pas tranquille derrière en conversant avec un grand homme Châtain clair. Son visage ne disait rien aux garçons qui les regardaient curieux.

« C'est qui ? Demanda James à sa tante.  
-L'agent de liaison moldu du bureau des relations entre les ministères.  
-Oh ! Et pourquoi il discute avec M'man ?  
-Il aimerait beaucoup que les Aurors anglais collaborent étroitement avec son service afin d'éviter les dérapages. Mr Keyswood a demandé à ta mère de s'en occuper. Vous vous êtes fait un copain ? Leur demanda Viviane en remarquant Sirius.  
-Vi, répondit son neveu.  
-Je m'appel Viviane, dit-elle en lui souriant.  
-Sirius Black, répondit le brun.  
-Black, comme dans Alphar Black ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.  
-Oui, répondit Sirius.  
-Tu dois être le jeune garçon dont il m'a parlé celui qui ne veut pas suivre les traces de sa noble famille, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
-Voui.  
-Tu es tout seul ?  
-Oui, je loge au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la rentrée, répondit Sirius en relevant la tête.  
-Morgan !  
-J'arrive tous de suite, répondit sa sœur, alors qu'elle serrait la main de l'homme. Je vous enverrais ces documents au plus vite, lui assura-t-elle en souriant, au revoir Mr Evans. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Vi, t'es plus capable de gérer toute seule, lui demanda en arrivant à leur hauteur Mrs Potter.  
-Non, crétine, c'est le jeune Black, dit-elle en désignant Sirius.  
-Le neveu d'Alphar ?  
-Oui, il loge au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la rentré, ajouta son aînée.  
-Comment ça il loge au Chaudron ? S'indigna la cadette. Je ne savais pas Olga si rancunière, maugréa-t-elle.  
-Tu la connais, glissa sa sœur.  
-Sirius, l'interpella Morgan.  
-Oui, madame, répondit le garçonnet poliment.  
-Vi et moi avons promis à ton oncle Alphar de te prendre à la maison pour le reste des vacances, chuis sur que les garçons seront ravis de t'avoir avec eux jusque là.  
-Euh…  
-Vi tu passes chercher ses affaires et nous on rentre, ou bien Matthew va finir par s'inquiéter.  
-Ok »

Viviane partit en direction du pub et Morgan se dirigea vers le magasin d'animaux pour y retirer la bêbête choisi par son fils. C'était un hibou Grand Duc, à l'air suffisant. Y avait bien que son fils pour choisir un tel volatile.

* * *

Mershi à:  
La Folleuh: Mershi beaucoup j'ai eu peur un moment que ce soit un peu vieux jeux et mal perçut d'utiliser un auteur classique. Cela me fait énormément plaisir que ça t'ai plu.  
Laumie: Ma plus fidèle lectrice! Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons tu es plutôt une habituée des CCS. Voilà la suite amuses-toi bien.  
Zoïon: Non, non, c'est juste une impression ;-) et puis comme tu l'as si bien dit, ils ont quelque ressemblance de destiné.  
Pepita: Voilà miss(?) je pense avoir enlevé celles qui se trouvaient sur ses deux chapitres. Et je suis très touchée par ton compliment.  
Lily(ne): Hum, je cherche encore ce que tu voulais mettre après "ta" mais je suis contente que tu en sois honorée ;-)

_Next access: L'inconnue du Hogwarts Express_


	3. L'inconnue du Hogwarts Express

_Disclamer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Lady Rowling_

**LE BERCEAU DES CONDANNES**

_Chapitre 3 : L'inconnue du Hogwarts Express_

Sur le quai enfumé par la vapeur émise par la majestueuse locomotive rouge se pressait tel des fourmis des élèves fébriles. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn serrait contre elle un Kneazle bleu nuit, sa malle sur un chariot à ses côtés était couverte de paquet en tous genres. Une Femme aux cheveux mi long blond vénitien et une autre jeune fille blonde s'en tenaient très proche, la dame lui adressait de grands sourires qui se voulaient rassurant, la blonde, qui semblait légèrement plus vieille s'approcha de l'autre.

« Allez Lil, tu verras tout se passera bien, petite sœur.  
-Je sais, Nini, mais je ne sais pas, tous semblent différents de Beauxbâtons.  
-Pourquoi ça serait différent et puis tu vas retrouver Cassiopeia, lui rappela sa sœur.  
-Vi »

Elle fut bousculée par un jeune garçon blond cendré, aux yeux ambré fatigués et habillé comme un sorcier.

« Désolé ! S'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.  
-C'est pas grave, lui assura Lil. Tu es en première année ?  
-Oui, répondit-il en regardant pour la première fois la jeune fille. Je m'appel Remus Lupin.  
-Lily Evans et voici ma sœur Pétunia Evans.  
-Bonjour Remus, le salua la blonde en souriant.  
-Tu es en quelles années ? Lui demanda le jeune Lupin impressionné par la taille de l'adolescente.  
-Chuis pas une sorcière, lui dit-elle en riant, mais une Cracmol, comme M'man et P'pa. Par contre Lil va rentrer en Seconde Année.  
-Oh ! Siffla-t-il mi-admiratif, mi-curieux. C'est comment Hogwarts ?  
-Euh… je viens de Beauxbâtons, alors je ne sais pas vraiment…  
-LIL ! S'exclama une voix féminine en provenance de la gauche.  
-Cassi ! Lui répondit avec le même enthousiasme Lily. »

La Cassi en question se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son amie. Cassiopeia Angele Uath de son vrai nom était une sorcière pure souche, Irlandaise, blonde avec des reflets roux, au regard violet clame et au caractère plutôt introverti en général. Elle portait une jupe en jean bleu pâle, une chemise rose et un gilet violet avec une paire de chaussure violette. Après s'être saluées comme il se doit, les deux jeunes filles redevinrent sérieuse.

« Cassiopeia, mon enfant comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda Elvynn Evans, mère de Lily et Pétunia Evans.  
-Très bien, Mrs Evans, répondit poliment la blonde.  
-Je ne vois pas votre mère, est-elle là ?  
-Elle a été attrapée par Viviane Hart, répondit simplement Cassiopeia.  
-Je vais aller à leur rencontre. J'avais complètement oublié qu'Arthur avait presque le même âge que vous, leur dit Mrs Evans en s'éloignant.  
-Bonjour Remus, le salua Cassi, après l'avoir remarqué, tu es venu seul ?  
-Non P'pa discute avec Mrs Londubat.  
-Je vois, elle fit une pause… Tu as rencontré Lil à ce que je vois.  
-Oui, il l'a percuté, dit en riant Pétunia.  
-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Lily surprise.  
-Euh Lil c'est le petit voisin du bout de la rue, tu ne te souviens pas ?  
-Quoi le p'tit Mumus !  
-Celui là même, lui confirma Cassi.  
-Je ne t'avais pas reconnu p'tit Mumus, lui dit en souriant Lily.  
-C'est pas tous mais on devrait se chercher un compartiment, lança Cassiopeia.  
-On te suit, Cassi, lui dit Lily en se retournant vers sa sœur pour l'étreindre une dernière fois.  
-Tu viens avec nous Mumus ?  
-Oui »

Et il partirent tous les trois traînant derrière eux leurs malles, en direction du train. La recherche du compartiment vide fut plutôt rapide, ils rentrèrent dans le premier qu'ils trouvèrent et installèrent leurs affaires dans les filets. Lily sortit son Kneazle de sa cage en oseille et l'animal s'installa sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Cassiopeia se disputait gentiment avec Remus au sujet d'un paquet de bonbon.

« Alors P'tit Mumus, commença Lily. Le directeur est au courant pour toi ?  
-Oui, répondit sombrement le garçonnet. Il a dit à P'pa qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème et puis de toute manière je vous ai vous les filles.  
-J'espère seulement que personne ne posera de question, soupira Cassi. Le mieux serait que Mumus intègre Ravenclaw.  
-Oui, répondit Remus. Lil tu sais quelle maison tu vas intégrer ?  
-Probablement Ravenclaw, je faisais partie de son équivalent à Beauxbâtons.  
-A ce propos la prochaine est… Remus fut interrompus par l'entré intempestive de quatre garçons un peu essoufflés.  
-Désolé, commença le plus grand des quatre.  
-Mais on peut s'installer avec vous, il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, continua le blond.  
-S'il vous plait ? Ajoutèrent les deux bruns en cœur.  
-Euh, commença Lily embarrassée.  
-C'est à dire que, continua Cassiopeia.  
-On discutait, termina Remus vraiment ennuyé.  
-Qu'ouie-je ? S'exclama une voix enjouée provenant de derrière les garçons. La voix mélodieuse de Cassi.  
-Chuis là Carla, répondit la blonde.  
-Pardon, répondit la jeune fille en émergeant devant les garçons. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hart ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Ben, euh on cherche un compartiment vide… et euh.  
-Celui d'à côté est vide si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Merci, répondirent les trois autres en le tirant hors de la cabine.  
-Quel nigaud cet Arthur, soupira Carla en s'asseyant à côté de Lily. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
-Bien sur, j'ai vu Remus tout l'été, répondit-elle en désignant le garçon et je viens de retrouver Lil.  
-La Lil ? Celle dont tu m'as bassiné les oreilles durant toute l'année dernière ?  
-Cela même, Lil je te présente Carla Sanchez, elle est à Gryffindor dans la même année que nous. Carla je te présente Lily Evans.  
-Enchantée, lui dit Carla en se tournant vers sa voisine.  
-Moi aussi, répondit Lily en détaillant la jeune fille. »

Carla Sanchez avait les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleu violet, coupé juste en dessous des épaules, les yeux bleu électrique et la peau mate. Elle portait un débardeur à une manche rouge avec un pantalon noir retenu pas une ceinture rouge avec une paire de tongues de même couleur.  
Le trajet se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les filles discutant de tous et de rien, Remus participait de temps en temps ou alors il caressait le Kneazle de Lily, qui avait élu domicile sur ses genoux lorsque la jeune fille s'était absentée quelques minutes. Et lorsque Carla était sortit Remus en avait profité pour demander aux filles ce qu'il voulait leur demander depuis l'arrivé de la jeune fille.

« Dites vous pourrez venir avec moi dans une semaine ?  
-Bien sur, Mumus, répondit aussitôt Cassiopeia.  
-Y a pas de problème Mumus, lui assura Lily.  
-Merci les filles, vous êtes vraiment géniales, dit-il en allant les embrasser.  
-Je vous dérange peut-être, demanda une voix amusée à l'entrée du compartiment.  
-Non Hart, c'est ça ?  
-Oui. Où est Sanchez ?  
-Partit là où tu ne peux pas l'accompagner, répondit Carla dans son dos.  
-Très marrant Sanchez, y a Malfoy qui se pointe, je vous conseille de verrouiller votre compartiment.  
-On n'y manquera pas, sois en assuré, répondit Carla en le poussant vers son compartiment. Quel pot de colle !  
-Tu dis ça mais tu l'aime bien non ? Lui dit en souriant Cassiopeia. »

* * *

Les garçons entrèrent dans le compartiment que leur avait indiqué cette Carla, Sirius et James s'installèrent face à face près des fenêtres, Peter s'assit à côté de James et Arthur de Sirius. 

« C'était qui cette fille ? Lui demanda James amusé.  
-Laquelle ? Répondit son cousin mal à l'aise.  
-La brune, Arthur, tu sais très bien de qui je voulais parler.  
-Non je ne vois pas. C'est Carla Sanchez, Gryffindor, Espagnole, un peu maladroite mais toujours d'excellente humeur, c'est ma correspondante en cas d'absence.  
-Whaou, tu en sais des choses sur cette fille, souffla Peter.  
-C'est normal tout le monde aime Carla.  
-Et les autres ? Demanda Sirius.  
-Je ne connais que la blonde, c'est Cassiopeia Uath, Ravenclaw, c'est une bonne amie de Carla, elle ne parle pas beaucoup, et préfère la bibliothèque à toutes les autres pièces d'Hogwarts. Pour les autres je sais pas, je ne les avais jamais vus. Quoique la rousse me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.  
-Si tu le dis, on fait une bataille explosive Peter ? Proposa Sirius.  
-Ça marche ! James ?  
-Je suis avec vous.  
-Je vais lire un peu, j'avais un truc à faire pour la rentrée, leur dit Arthur en sortant un livre de sa valise. »

Les garçons commencèrent leur partie qui se termina par la victoire de Peter, Sirius n'avait jamais vu un type gagner aussi souvent à ce jeu, c'était énervant de jouer contre lui, vu qu'il gagnait toujours. Ils abandonnèrent leur partie lorsque la dame à bonbons passa, et après avoir raflé la moitié du chariot, il passèrent le temps en mangeant leur bonbon et en discutant.

« Arthur, on est bientôt arrivé ? Demanda James pour la trentième fois depuis dix minutes.  
-Non, James, souffla son cousin exaspéré.  
-Tiens, tiens Hart tu fais nounou maintenant, l'interpella une voix traînante dans l'entré du compartiment.  
-Malfoy ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Lui demanda avec un sourire en coin au dit Malfoy.  
-Je ne ferais pas mon malin si j'étais toi Hart, siffla le sixième année. Qui sait ?  
-Malfoy, tu pollues ce wagon alors dégage, répondit Arthur qui s'était levé.  
-C'est qu'il ferait presque peur, s'esclaffa un garçon derrière Malfoy.  
-Mais ne serait-ce pas mon cousin, lança une voix féminine plutôt froide derrière les garçons.  
-Lestrange, Black ! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?  
-Tu sais qu'on t'aime, lui susurra Bellatrix. Viens dire bonjour à ta cousine préférée Sissi.  
-J'ai pas envie, répondit Sirius en regardant sa cousine hésitant.  
-Tu sais que ma tante à beaucoup pleuré à cause de toi ces derniers temps ?  
…  
-Comment pouvais-tu le savoir puisque tu n'étais pas là. Antares est furieux, il a même décidé que ton Regulus irait à Drumstrang.  
-Alors c'est lui Sirius Black le paria, ajouta Malfoy.  
-Allez-vous en ! Leur lança Arthur avec mouvement habile de sa baguette il les envoya valser et referma la porte de son compartiment. Ça va Si ?  
-Oui, oui.  
-Oki, alors je vais prévenir Carla que Malfoy rode dans le wagon.  
-Euh Arthur, Malfoy, c'est comme dans Viktor Malfoy ? Lui demanda James.  
-Oui, c'est le fils de Viktor, Lucius Malfoy, tenez-vous en loin si ne voulez pas de problème.  
-Pas de prob, répondirent les trois garçons en le regardant sortir. »

Arthur allait frapper à la porte du compartiment lorsqu'il entendit :

« Dites vous pourrez venir avec moi dans une semaine ? Demanda le garçonnet.  
-Bien sur, Mumus, répondit aussitôt Cassiopeia.  
-Y a pas de problème Mumus, lui assura la rousse.  
-Merci les filles, vous êtes vraiment géniales, dit-il en allant les embrasser.  
-Je vous dérange peut-être, demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée à l'entrée du compartiment.  
-Non Hart, c'est ça ? Lui demanda la blonde -Oui. Où est Sanchez ?  
-Partit là où tu ne peux pas l'accompagner, répondit Carla dans son dos.  
-Très marrant Sanchez, y a Malfoy qui se pointe, je vous conseille de verrouiller votre compartiment.  
-On n'y manquera pas, sois en assuré, répondit Carla en le poussant vers son compartiment. »

Il entendit la jeune fille pester après lui au moment où elle entrait dans son compartiment, puis la porte se referma sur leur conversation.

* * *

« Les premières années, par ici, retentit l'imposante voix d'Hagrid sur le quai.  
-Excusez-moi ?  
-Oui, je suis nouvelle et…  
-Ah Lily Evans, oui, Dumbledore m'a parlé de toi, tu nous accompagne.  
-D'accord, Cassi, Carla je reste avec Mumus.  
-Oki on se retrouve dans la grande salle, lui répondit Carla avec enthousiasme. » 

Lily regarda sa meilleure amie et Carla se diriger vers les calèches tirées par des créatures sans aucuns doutes invisibles. Elle reporta son attention sur le géant, qui avait enfin finit de rassembler les premières années, Lily se souvient qu'à Beauxbâtons c'était une Cracmol qui les avait accueillit à la descente du bateau. Ils les emmena vers le lac où des barques les attendaient, Hagrid les répartit à quatre où cinq par barque, Remus et elle se retrouvèrent avec trois des garçons qu'ils avaient croisés dans le train dans la journée.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un calamar géant au fond ? Demanda le blondinet à l'un des bruns.  
-Bien sur qu'il y en a un, répondit le garçonnet en réajustant ses lunettes d'un air suffisant.  
-Chais pas tu sais, continua son ami. Si ça se trouve c'est comme pour le loup qui nous guette dans les bois, ajouta-t-il d'un air mystérieux. Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Demanda-t-il à Remus qui le fixait depuis l'évocation du loup.  
-Pour rien, répondit-il précipitamment en regardant Lily qui lui sourit.  
-Tu as peur des loups ? Insista le binoclard.  
-Vous pourriez pas le laisser tranquille avec toutes vos questions, leur demanda Lily en attrapant Remus par la main.  
-Désolé, on voulait pas vous ennuyer, assura le brun qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.  
-Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour être en première année ? Lui demanda Le binoclard.  
-Si, c'est pour ça que je n'y suis pas, répondit Lily en reportant son attention sur le P'tit Mumus et le paysage qui défilait. Regarde Mumus ! Dit-elle au bout d'un moment en montrant le château qui apparaissait tout illuminé. »

* * *

_**Mershi à:  
**_Pépita: Si ça te fais plaisir ça me fais plaisir!  
Rebecca-Black: Merci c'est sympa.  
La Folleuh: On ne sait jamais. Pour James il me plait comme ça, c'est quand même un fils unique. Sissi n'a pas eut une enfance facile de cefait pour moi il n'est pas très gais. Et puis je vais le faire évoluer, et je ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble tant que ça à Harry. Il t'a sans doute plus plut dans ce chap. )  
Laumie: Lol! C'était po le but! merci de ton soutient j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.  
ArachneeMalefoy: Honte à toi, pupuce! je te filerais le bouquin à la rentré (faut bien te cultiver ;-)) 

Bizz à tous et bonne vacances Prongsynette

_Next Access: Répartition et premier cours_


	4. Répartition & Premiers cours

_Disclamer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Lady Rowling_

**LE BERCEAU DES CONDANNES**

_Chapitre 4 : Répartition et Premier cours_

Hagrid les laissa aux bons soins d'une dame à l'apparence très stricte vêtu d'un ensemble écossais. Elle les mena jusqu'à un escalier et après s'être assurée de leur attention leur signifia leur attente dans le couloir et le but de la cérémonie à suivre. Elle revint les chercher quelques minutes plus tard, l'imposante double porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit leur révélant l'immense pièce et la voûte enchanté du plafond. Les plus jeune se serrait les un contre les autres et la traversé de la salle leur paru interminable, enfin arrivé ils purent observer le très célèbre Choixpeau qui attendit quelques secondes seulement avant d'entonner sa chanson de l'année.

_« Oyez, oyez Jeunes sorciers !  
La grande légende.  
Qui prit forme dans nos landes,  
Celle de quatre sorciers,  
Fiers, bons, droits et rusés,  
Qui un jour fondèrent,  
En ses terres,  
Notre beau château,  
Au bord de l'eau.  
Du fier Godric Gryffindor Certains détiennent déjà le courage,  
Pour eux se sera Rouge et Or.  
De la bonne Helga Hufflepuff Ceux qui aiment la vie et les neufs,  
Obtiendront le Noir et Jaune.  
Du rusé Salazar Slytherin Les vices ancrés dans la poitrine,  
Chez les Verts et Argents iront.  
De la droite Rowena Ravenclaw Chez qui le savoir coule comme de l'eau,  
Bronze et Bleu connaîtront.  
Maintenant faisons place À ces jeunes sorciers que le froid glace. »_

Les quatre tables d'élèves se mirent à applaudire bruyamment, et le Choixpeau les remercia en leur adressant à chacune un petit mouvement de tête. Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança un long rouleau de parchemin à la main.

« Lorsque je dirai votre nom vous viendrez vous asseoir sous le Choixpeau. Amber, Tifanny ! »

Une fillette blonde sortit de la massa des élèves pour se diriger vers le tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel le Choixpeau était. Le professeur McGonagall posa le chapeau sur la tête de l'enfant.

« Gryffindor ! »

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la dite table.

« Avery, Claudia ! »

Une brune, au regard froid s'avança.

« Slytherin !  
-Black, Sirius ! »

Le garçonnet s'installa sous le Choixpeau et dû batailler ferme contre ce dernier qui était résolu à l'envoyer à Slytherin.

« Gryffindor ! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des lions qui l'accueillir avec réserve mais gentiment, Arthur devait y être pour beaucoup. Pendant ce temps un obscure Edgar Bones fut envoyé à Hufflepuff, une Shiril Corner à Ravenclaw, Igor Greengrass à Hufflepuff.

« Jugson, Cassandre ! »

Une fillette aux longs cheveux noirs, et aux yeux en amande bleus s'avança, d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux elle envoya ses cheveux derrière sa tête et s'installa sous le Choixpeau.

« SLYTHERIN, cria le dit objet un fois sur sa tête.  
-Lovegood, Arthémis ! »

Un garçon blond émergea des élèves et alla lui aussi enfiler le Choixpeau.

« Ravenclaw !  
-Lunatic, Ava !  
-RAVENCLAW!  
-Lupin, Remus! »

Le jeune garçon se détacha de Lily et monta sur l'estrade où l'attendait le vieux chapeau tout déformé.

« Gryffindor ! Cria le Choixpeau »

Puis il envoya Christie MacMillan et Shiri Man à Hufflepuff, Chris Mae à Slytherin et Ian Mulciber à Ravenclaw.

« Patil, Yakshi ! (C'est une fille )  
-RAVENCLAW !  
-Parkinson, Caïus !  
-SLYTHERIN !  
-Pettigrow, Peter!  
-Gryffindor!  
-Pierce, Eddy!  
-Hufflepuff!  
-Potter, James !  
-GRYFFINDOR !  
-Rosier, Evan !  
-Slytherin !  
-Snape Severus !  
-SLYTHERIN ! »

Il y eut encore Marion Switch à Gryffindor, Yves Turpin à Ravenclaw, Cassily Wine à Hufflepuff et enfin Claire Waterfall à Gryffindor, puis Dumbledore se leva. Il ne restait plus que la jeune fille auburn debout au milieu de la grande salle, il annonça d'une voix claire et joyeuse.

« Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir cette année Miss Evans qui a suivit sa première année à Beauxbâtons. »

Un silence relatif suivit cette déclaration la plus part des enfants de sang pur connaissait le nom d'Evans pour la bonne raison que leurs parents, si ils travaillaient au ministère, y avaient eut affaire.

« Miss si vous voulez bien prendre place sous le Choixpeau, l'invita Dumbledore en souriant. »

La jeune fille s'avança vers l'objet et à peine le chapeau sur la tête entendit.

« RAVENCLAW ! »

Mrs McGonagall retira le chapeau et la jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers la table des aigles où Cassiopeia lui avait gardé une place. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Remus en passant qui semblait un peu perdu coincé entre James Potter et Claire Waterfall.

Une fois le festin fini le directeur leur fit un long discours sur les interdits du collège comme se promener dans la forêt interdite, ne pas faire l'usage de sortilège dans les couloires entre deux cours, il finit sa liste en leur indiquant qu'ils trouveraient la liste complète des interdictions dans le bureau du concierge un certain Apollon Picott. Et leur indiqua que Arthur Weasley et Shannen Pain étaient les nouveaux Préfets-en-chef. Puis les préfets les conduisirent à leur dortoir. Remus se retrouva dans le même dortoir que James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black et Lily de son côté eut le chance de tomber dans le même dortoir que Cassiopeia, que cette dernière partageait avec Kitty Pierce et Jennifer Marx. Les deux jeunes filles s'assurèrent que leurs camarades dormaient avant de se rendre dans la sale de bain pour discuter.

« T'as une idée pour Mumus ? Lui demanda Cassiopeia.  
-Non, il faudrait savoir avec qui il est, pour voir comment faire.  
-Y a pas vraiment le choix, on est rangé dans les dortoirs par année, et ils comprennent tous 4 places donc notre petit Mumus est avec les trois garçons qui accompagnait Arthur, lui dit son amie.  
-Ils ont pas l'air commode, lâcha Lily. Mais pas hyper malin non plus peut-être qu'avec un peu de…  
-Ouais ce serait l'idéale, on en parlera à Remus demain.  
-Ouais, baillât Lily, on va se coucher ?  
-Vi, petite marmotte ! »

* * *

Jennifer se leva la première et se chargea de réveiller les filles qui dormaient encore toutes enroulées dans leur couverture. Et bientôt toutes quatre furent debout et allèrent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain adjacente à leur chambre. Lorsque Lily, la dernière a être aller se douche sortit prête, Jennifer et Kitty avait déjà disparu de la chambre et Cassiopeia l'attendait assise sur son lit, le nez dans un bouquin épais et poussiéreux. 

« Tu m'impressionnes, souffla Lily.  
-Tu peux parler, on y va ?  
-Vi, si on veut voir Mumus faut se bouger ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent donc dans la grande salle où il régnait déjà une agitation frénétique. Les Préfets faisaient le tour de leur maison distribuant les emplois du temps.

« On commence par quoi ? Lui demanda Cassiopeia trop occupée à manger.  
-Défense contre les forces du Mal à 9H, lui répondit Lily.  
-Tu rigoles ?  
-Euh non.  
-C'est génial on pourra dormir plus longtemps le lundi matin !  
-Lil, Cassi !  
-Mumus, cha va ?  
-Ouais les gars sont sympas, répondit le garçon en s'asseyant près de Lily.  
-Tant mieux, lui dit avec un grand sourire Cassiopeia.  
-Dis Mumus tu crois qu'ils poseront beaucoup de question ?  
-Chais pas, le directeur m'a dit de leur dire que j'allais voir ma mère malade.  
-Pas mal ! On te rejoindra lorsque tu auras fini ta métamorphose, lui souffla Lily. Tu as quoi en première heure ?  
-Métamorphose, répondit-il après avoir consulté son emploi du temps. Et Histoire de la magie, et après je suis libre jusqu'à midi.  
-Tu as de la chance tu commence avec Miss McGonagall et Mr Binns, ils sont gentils avec les premières années, lui assura Cassi. On se voit à midi.  
-Yep, à plus les filles, lança Remus en rejoignant ses compagnons de dortoir.  
-Vous avez vu les filles ? Leur demanda une voix féminine.  
-Vi on commence à 9h, répliqua aussitôt Cassiopeia.  
-On pourrait en profité pour montrer à Lily le château, proposa Carla.  
-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, concéda Cassiopeia.  
-Je sais, puisque qu'elle est de moi ! »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et après avoir fin d'engouffrer leur petit déjeuné sortirent de la grande salle pour lui faire visiter le château. Pendant que Carla parlait sans vraiment être écouté des deux autres, Lily et Cassiopeia cherchaient un moyen de sortir du château discrètement pour rejoindre le p'tit Remus lors de ses soirées maudites. Elle finirent par décider de le suivre à l'infirmerie discrètement le premier soir et puis elles aviseraient après. La visite intégrale du château avorta bien évidemment vu que les 9 heures approchaient à grand pas et qu'elles devaient être rendues au second étage de l'aile Est et se trouvaient dans l'aile Ouest 4ème étage. En traversant le château elles croisèrent les premières années qui sortaient de leur cours de Métamorphose pour aller en histoire de la magie, Remus leur jeta un regard intrigué, voir Cassiopeia et Lily courir lui semblait étrange. Les filles arrivèrent juste à temps et s'installèrent au fond de la salle de cours, le professeur était assit derrière son bureau.

« Bien, je pense que tout le monde est maintenant arrivé, dit-il en souriant aux trois retardataires. Je m'appel Ambrocius Fox, je vous enseignerais pour cette année tout du moins la Défense contre les forces du mal, malheureusement pour vous le cours du lundi sera iniquement théorique, vous pouvez donc ranger vos baguettes dans vos sacs, par contre ne les oubliez jamais le jeudi. Il prit le silence de ses élèves pour un oui et continua, ouvrez votre livre à la page 10 et sortez un parchemin. »

Le cours fut de l'avis de tous passionnant quoiqu'ils aient dû gratter pendant une heure, les secondes années se dirigeaient maintenant vers les sous-sols où se déroulaient les cours de potions, ils croisèrent l'ensemble de la classe de 6ème année qui sortait visiblement tous furieux. Enfin pas tous, un petit groupe de jeune en vert et argent semblait aux anges, ils étaient menés par un jeune homme au faciès pas très engageant, il ressemblait à une fouine, avec ses deux petits yeux gris et ses longs cheveux blond presque blanc.

« Mais c'est la petite Evans ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Alors miss Sang-de-bourbe paraît que ton petit papa chéri fiche le Bronx au ministère ! »

Les garçons qui l'accompagnaient éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais et la plus part des secondes années regardaient Lily avec aberration, la jeune fille n'ayant même pas relevé l'insulte. Cassiopeia et Carla hésitaient entre prendre la défense de leur amie où laissé les sixièmes années partir tranquillement. Finalement la sortit de Miss Epona, de sa salle de classe provoqua le départ des Slytherin. La jeune femme les fit entrer non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais en la direction des plus grands.

« Bien, mes petites larves préférées, commença le professeur Epona en les regardant avec dégoût, je vous que certain d'entre vous n'ont déjà pas pu s'empêcher de chercher des noises au plus grands. »

Tous retinrent leur souffle attendant avec appréhension la fin de sa phrase.

« 5 points en moins pour chacune des maisons, à part Slytherin, lâcha avec un sourire sadique le professeur. »

Lily allait protester lorsque Cassiopeia la retint en lui faisant signe de ne rien dire. Le professeur leur donna les instructions et la marche à suivre pour réaliser leur potion et se mit à marcher dans les rangs à la recherche de la moindre faute. Lily remarqua qu'elle s'acharnait énormément sur les Gryffindors et Hufflepuffs, que les Ravenclaws la laissait relativement indifférente et qu'elle fichait la paix au Slytherins. Tous les élèves sortirent de son cours énervés et avec 50 centimètres de parchemin à faire sur le propriété du la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

* * *

Mershi à:  
Rebecca-Black: Mershi! On va essayer! ;-)  
Laumie: Ben si ça te plais toujours autant, je suis contente:-) 

Les vacances y que ça de vrai Prongsynette

_Next Access: Un nouveau Monde_


	5. Un Nouveau Monde

_Disclamer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Lady Rowling_

**LE BERCEAU DES CONDANNES**

_Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau monde_

« Cette femme est un monstre, lâcha Lily en s'asseyant à la table de Ravenclaw pour déjeuner.  
-Et encore là elle a été aimable, lui assura Cassiopeia. Miss Epona est très comment dire, partiale. Elle met toujours en avant sa maison et ne leur enlève jamais de point. Et prend à malin plaisir à terroriser les élève des plus petites années.  
-Quel charmant personnage, souffla Lily.  
-Lil, je peux te demander un truc ?  
-Vi, tu sais ce que c'est qu'une Sang-de-bourbe ?  
-Bien sur, tu crois quoi ?  
-C'est juste que tu n'as pas réagit.  
-Ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir, et puis ça prouve que certains secrets sont bien gardés, ajouta-t-elle alors que quelqu'un se glissait à ses côtés.  
-Alors ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir p'tit Mumus ? Demanda Lily en le serrant dans ses bras.  
-Vos cours ?  
-Ah ça, ben on fait aller, répondit Cassiopeia.  
-Vous êtes arrivées en retard ?  
-Pourquoi tu nous demande ça ?  
-On vous a vu courir vers l'aile Est à 9h.  
-Eh ben on est arrivée juste à temps, répondit Carla qui vint les rejoindre.  
-Bonjour, la salua Remus.  
-Salut, Remus c'est bien ça ?  
-Yep.  
-Je sais qu'on a deux heures pour manger mais si vous avez fini, on pourrait aller dans le parc, proposa Carla.  
-On te suit, répondirent les trois autres.  
-Smith ! L'interpella une voix masculine.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Arthur ?  
-Tu pourrais pas prendre avec toi mon cousin et ses amis, j'ai un truc à faire.  
-On va dire que oui, parce que même si je dit non tu me les laisseras, répondit la jeune fille.  
-Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! Répondit le garçon en s'éloignant.  
-Je sauve ton rencard oui ! Lança Carla alors qu'il sortait.  
-Hum on abandonne la balade ? Lui demanda Cassiopeia.  
-Bien sur que non, hep, les mômes ! Les interpella Carla.  
-On n'est pas des mômes, s'insurgea le premier.  
-C'est quoi un rencard ? Demanda le blond.  
-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda l'autre brun.  
-Dans le parc, répondit Carla en se dirigeant vers la sortit suivit des filles et de Remus. Vous venez ?  
-On arrive. »

Le petit groupe sortit dans le parc, Carla et Cassiopeia en tête les menèrent jusqu'à un coin un peu à l'écart, près du lac.

« C'est sympa ici, commença le binoclard.  
-Je sais, répondit Carla.  
-C'est quoi un rencard ? Redemanda le blond.  
-Tu comprendras quand tu seras pus grand, répondit en souriant Cassiopeia. Moi c'est Cassiopeia Uath.  
-Peter Pettigrow, répondit le blond.  
-Moldu ou sorcier ? Demanda Carla.  
-Sorcier depuis 4 générations répondit le gamin. Et toi ?  
-Carla Sanchez, sorcier depuis toujours, répondit la brune. Lil !  
-Lily Evans, Moldu, répondit-elle. Mumus !  
-Remus Lupin, sorcier depuis toujours. Et toi ? Demanda-t-il au brun à côté de lui.  
-Sirius Black, commença-t-il.  
-Sorcier depuis toujours, ajouta Cassiopeia. Et toi ?  
-James Potter, sorcier depuis toujours.  
-Pas la peine de la rajouter, lui rapprocha Carla, tu le répète à longueur de journée.  
-Ça te pose un problème ?  
-Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ? Demanda Cassiopeia aux trois garçons sentant venir une dispute.  
-Peter est mon voisin depuis 7 ans et on a rencontré Sirius pendant les vacances.  
-Vous avez aimé vos cours de la matinée ? Leur demanda Lily.  
-Beaucoup le premier, répondit Peter.  
-Par contre le deuxième était ennuyant, se plaignit Sirius.  
-Vous aviez Histoire de la magie ? Leur demanda Carla en souriant.  
-Vi, comment tu le sais ?  
-Le professeur Binns, tu te souviens de ce cours où Leiss et Indra sont sortis sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?  
-Mémorable ! Répondit Cassiopeia.  
-Même un mort serait moins somnifère que ce prof, leur assura Carla.  
-Parle pas de malheur.  
-Euh, les filles ont va devoir y aller, leur fit remarquer Lily.  
-Nous aussi, ajouta Remus, on a cours d'Enchantement.  
-C'est au premier dans le bâtiment principal, et vous aurez Flitwick, lui dit Cassiopeia.  
-Oki, on se voit ce soir ?  
-Yep, à moins que miss marmotte veuille dormir, ajouta malicieusement Cassiopeia.  
-Eh ! S'insurgea Lily.  
-À plus les mômes, lança Carla aux quatre garçons. »

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle et bientôt arriva la nuit fatidique. Remus reçut un pli du directeur pendant le repas l'informant que sa mère était malade et qu'il devait le rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Si les trois autres eurent le moindre soupçon ils n'en montrèrent rien. Remus sortit donc pendant le repas de midi et en passant devant la table des filles leur murmura un truc puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle passèrent la journée à discuter de choses et d'autre avec Carla puis vers 6h 30 prétextèrent un mal de crâne affreux et se rendirent à l'infirmerie, dont elles virent l'infirmière accompagner de Remus sortirent et se diriger vers un gros saule pleureur, du moins en apparence, planté là au milieu de la semaine. L'infirmière prit une branche et appuya sur un nœud de l'arbre et tous deux rentrèrent dans l'arbre. Les deux filles se dissimulèrent aux abords de l'arbre et attendirent que Mrs Pomfresh ressorte pour s'engager dans l'arbre. Arrivée dans le souterrain Cassiopeia laissa place à une louve blanche et Lily à un être aux oreilles pointues, aux yeux de chat vert feuille et bleu horizon. Elle se remirent en marche et arrivèrent bientôt dans une cabane en bois légèrement délabrée, un hurlement à l'étage leur indiqua où se trouvait le p'tit Mumus. Prudemment elles montèrent et Lily ouvrit la porte, elles trouvèrent Remus prostré dans un coin de la pièce mi-humain mi-loup-garou, il leur jeta un regard de remerciement et acheva sa transformation alors que Lily verrouillait la porte d'entré. Le loup-garou s'avança vers la louve et après l'avoir longuement reniflée s'en désintéressa, il s'approcha alors de l'être féerique qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Lily lui tendit une main pour qu'il la sente ce qu'il fit avant de la lui lécher, la louve se rapprocha de lui et lui lécha une oreille. Pendant ce temps Lily sortit de dessous sa robe une fiole et une flûte en roseau peinte. Cassiopeia et Remus jouaient dans la pièce à se courir après, puis Lily appela le loup-garou d'une note, il s'approcha d'elle en la regardant bizarrement, elle lui tendit la main dans laquelle elle avait versé le liquide contenu auparavant dans la fiole. Remus lapa la solution et ses yeux changèrent imperceptiblement, il regarda autour de lui et retourna jouer avec Cassi alors que la jeune fille jouait de la flûte assise sur le lit. Le lendemain matin l'infirmière trouva la porte verrouillée et à l'intérieur de la pièce une louve dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule de Remus et assise sur le lit Lily qui dormait une flûte à la main. Elle réveilla la jeune fille qui sursauta et lui jeta un regard apeuré.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici Miss ? Lui demanda l'infirmière légèrement décontenancée par la présence de la jeune fille indemne dans la même pièce qu'un loup-garou.  
-Je… j'ai… Bégaya-t-elle.  
-Je vois, nous allons réveiller Mr Lupin sans énerver cette louve et on rentrera.  
-Vous pouvez réveiller la louve aussi, réussi à articuler Lily.  
-Si vous le dite, répondit Mrs Pomfresh pas plus étonné que ça après la découverte de la jeune fille. »

Elle secoua légèrement Lupin ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller également Cassiopeia qui se précipita derrière Lily. L'infirmière regarda l'animal avec surprise puis la vis se métamorphoser en une jeune fille. Elle considéra quelques secondes les jeunes filles puis reporta son attention sur Remus. Il semblait triste et regardait les deux filles en s'excusant.

« Venez, finit-elle par dire. »

Ils sortirent en silence et firent d'ailleurs tout le trajet en silence, arrivé à l'infirmerie elle donna un sédatif à Remus et le garçon repartit au pays des rêves pour se reposer de sa nuit, puis elle se retourna vers les deux filles.

« Suivez-moi, on va voir le directeur. »

Arrivé devant le statut Mrs Pomfresh donna le mot de passe et fit monter les filles sur les marches qui les mèneraient chez Dumbledore.

« Pompom, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le directeur en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.  
-Je crois que ces demoiselles ont quelques choses à nous confesser.  
-Bien entrez, dit-il en s'effaçant. Vous voulez un peu de thé ?  
-Non merci, répondirent Lily et Cassiopeia.  
-Très bien qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ?  
-J'ai trouvé ces deux demoiselles dans la pièce de Mr Lupin ce matin.  
-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta le directeur.  
-Elles n'ont rien, le rassura Mrs Pomfresh. Miss…  
-Uath, lui dit Cassi.  
-Miss Uath dormait contre lui sous la forme d'une louve blanche et Miss…  
-Evans, répondit Lily.  
-Était assise sur le lit.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans cette pièce avec Mr Lupin ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
-Ce qu'on fait toujours avec lui ces soirs-là, répondit Cassi.  
-Veuillez préciser.  
-Nous étions là le soir où Remus a été mordu, enfin j'étais là, corrigea Lily. Nous revenions de chez Cassi et le chemin le plus court passait par les jardins, c'est là qu'il est apparu devant nous. Je n'ai rien pu faire, pourtant maman m'avait apprit.  
-Calmez-vous miss Evans. Vous êtes donc sa gardienne ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
-Oui, répondit Lily.  
-Tenez un peu de chocolat, lui dit Dumbledore. Vous allez vous reposer avec Mr Lupin à l'infirmerie et ne reprendrez les cours que dans 3 jours comme lui. Venez, dit-il en se levant. »

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et sortirent du bureau de leur directeur. Miss Pomfresh les rejoint bientôt et toutes trois retournèrent à l'infirmerie.

* * *

« Cassi, Lily ! S'exclama la voix de la jeune Gryffindor qui entrait dans l'infirmerie suivit de Arthur, James, Sirius et Peter, qui se dirigèrent vers Remus.  
-Carla !  
-Je viens d'apprendre que vous étiez consignées à l'infirmerie, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
-Euh… Commença Lily mal à l'aise.  
-On… continua Cassiopeia à la recherche d'une explication plausible.  
-Attrapé un rhum, répondit rapidement Lily.  
-Enfin un de sorte de grippe, plutôt, corrigea Cassi.  
-Si vous le dîtes, répondit Carla pas très convaincue. Je vous ai apporté le travail et les cours que vous avez manqués, dit-elle en sortant des parchemins de son sac.  
-Merci, Carla. »

Pendant ce temps les garçons étaient en train de questionner Remus sur son absence des deux derniers jours, ils avaient été très étonnés de ne pas le voir dans leur dortoir le lendemain du la première soirée de pleine Lune.

« Remus, qu'est-ce que tu as au juste ? Lui demanda James en le fixant.  
-J'ai attrapé un mauvais virus durant ma visite chez ma mère, répondit-il.  
-Oh !  
-Elle est souvent malade ? Lui demanda Peter d'une petite voix triste.  
-Ça arrive de plus en plus fréquemment.  
-C'est pas de chance, soupira Arthur.  
-Non.  
-On va te laisser te reposer ou Miss Pomfresh va venir nous enguirlander !  
-On se voit en cours après demain ! Lança Sirius.  
-Ok ! Répondit le lycanthrope avant de se laisser retomber dans son lit en soupirant.

Ce soir c'était la dernière nuit avant la prochaine pleine lune et il était las à l'avance de ce qui se produirait ce soir comme tous les soirs entourant la pleine lune. Heureusement que Cassiopeia et Lily étaient là, enfin surtout Lily qui avait avec sa famille depuis des générations mis au point un concentré de drogue qui calmait l'esprit de la bête en lui. La jeune fille était issue d'une longue lignée d'être mi-humain, mi-elfique qui depuis des générations travaillait sur un antidote à la lycanthropie, ce sérum était leur plus grande découverte.

* * *

_Next access: Des matières étonnantes_


End file.
